


Don't do it again

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Concussions, Ficlet, Fluff, Head Injury, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Injury, KageHina - Freeform, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Volleyball, Worried Kageyama Tobio, hinakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Hinata gets injured during a volleyball game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Answering a tumblr prompt - **Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.**
> 
> Warning for my ignorance (haha) - not sure how believable this is because I, someone who has never had a head injury, imagine if one gets concussed at a sports event the following doesn’t really happen in this way. LOL. let’s just assume it’s all good. and move on to the fluff instead. ^_~

Hinata stirred awake on a squeaky, plasticky bed, feeling gross and groggy. Wherever he was, it was quiet except for the tick of a clock somewhere above him, so quiet he could almost _hear_  the deep throb of dull pain at the back of his head. When he opened his eyes, the bright yellow lighting beaming down from the ceiling nearly made him sick.

“Woaaaah, no,” Hinata groaned, struggling to roll to the side as he shut his eyes tight, but even _that_ hurt. “Lights, lights, lights!”

There was someone else in the room judging from the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. They dashed across the room and flipped a switch, and then big hands were wrapping around his arms to press him back into the uncomfortable bed. 

“What happened?” Hinata asked whoever it was.

“You hit your head,” whoever it was said. “Dumbass.”

Hinata blinked his eyes open to see Kageyama glaring down at him from an odd angle. “’yama,” he began, but forgot what he’d been trying to say.

Kageyama helped him sit up slowly and, just as slowly, Hinata realized he was in the sports trainers’ room on an exam table, Kageyama standing over him in his volleyball uniform looking, well, more upset than usual.

“Oh!” Hinata remembered, and then flinched because he’d been too loud. And then flinched because he’d flinched. He leaned his forehead into Kageyama’s shoulder, closing his eyes again. “Why are you here?” he whispered.

Kageyama’s hands passed up and down Hinata’s arms as he spoke, “I… volunteered to stay with you while Coach talked to the team and called your parents.”

Hinata frowned into Kageyama’s jersey. “Is it bad?”

Kageyama’s hands squeezed Hinata’s wrists for a second, before he seemed to realize what he was doing. “Just. Just a concussion, but…”

Hinata groaned as he pushed back to look at Kageyama, who was looking down at his hands on Hinata’s wrists.

“You ran into me when we were trying to block the other team, and something happened–you fell back and hit your head on the floor. It seemed okay for a second, but when you got up… you… you couldn’t stand and you were slurring your words…” 

“I… only sort of remember something like that happening,” Hinata said.

“I thought you were really hurt.” Kageyama’s voice was raspy and low, and Hinata had the sudden urge to comfort him. Too bad his coordination was really off and he just ended up kind of wriggling out of Kageyama’s hold on his wrists and taking his hands. “I thought I’d hurt you,” he finished.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata whispered.

“Don’t–” Kageyama cut himself off. He squeezed Hinata’s hands and looked up to meet his eyes. “Don’t do it again.”

For a second, it felt as though all Hinata’s pain drifted away, because there was a warmth in his chest that overclouded everything else. 

“I’ll try my best,” Hinata said, lips quirking into a smile. 

It looked like Kageyama’s eyes flicked to Hinata’s mouth just for a second, but Hinata’s brain was all funny so who knew? 

“I should go,” Kageyama began, but Hinata’s fingers tightened around his as he pulled away.

“No,” Hinata said, overloud. He managed not to flinch as he continued, “Wait with me until they come to check on me?”

Kageyama nodded after a moment, and climbed up on the table next to him. Hinata leaned his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, feeling drained but a little… happy.

They held hands for a long while, until Hinata fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
